Sephiroth
by Sephiroth444
Summary: Sephiroth!


Final Fantasy VII-2:  
The Return of Evil  
By Andrew Liparulo The wind blew the smoke towards the gray sky, the tip burned red, as red as holy. Cid took his last puff and put it out. "Hey Cloud, let's get a move on! We gotta hurry if we plan on making it to the planes before it gets too dark. That damn place gets too dangerous at night, won't make practicing any easier. Let's GO!"-Cid. Cloud walked to the airship, "I'm ready. Let's go."-Cloud. They walked on the airship and flew it towards the plains near  
the chocobo farm.  
  
Northern Crater: It started to shoot out lightning deep from the sky. The wind howled and whistled. The sky became as black as coal and it began to rain. The storm  
mainly focused on the crater. Deep within the crater a crack laid. It glowed a bright green. A drop of water fell into the crack, and a spark as well. The crack began to grow larger. As it did the color began to turn to a more whitish color. A handful of shrieks and cries began to fill the air. Then a hand came out from the hole. It grasped on the ground, and so did another. A sword, a massamune, came out of the ground, and so did a large figure. The man had white long hair, and a black cloake. He came out of the crack and grasped his massamune. His greenish-pale face began to turn more of a peach-apricot color. He cracked his neck and walked, as he did so a large black hawk-like wing began to grow out of his right shoulder. He flew out of the crater making an angel-like figured shadow appear to those who  
might have seen it. Sephiroth has returned.  
Cloud and cid start fighting each other. Cloud stops and watches as the  
crater nearly explodes, the light starts moving toward them, "OH SHIT!  
That's not good."-Cloud They run faster and faster but they suddenly get caught in the bright light and it starts to cover the whole planet. Then it starts to create an ear shattering, high pitched, sound barrier-breaking noise. After a few minutes it all went away. Cloud and Cid got up and looked at the crater. "The hell? I think we should go before anything else happens. NOW!"-Cloud. They ran  
towards Kalm Town.  
  
"Did you guys see that? Something happened I the northern Crater. It didn't  
look good."  
That night Cloud had a strange dream. He stares at a girl in red. She smiles at him as she hands him a flower, a rose. Then he runs out of a small building on a motor cycle. He protects the girl in red. They share a small ride in a place filled with lights as she talks to him. Then he stares at her again, a blue light reflects off her face, she smiles at him after she prays. He then stares up and watches as a man in black with white hair, flies down holding a blue lit massamune. He lands on the ground as he inserts the blade into her stomach. Blood runs down the blade and her red dress. He smirks at Cloud and slowly stakes the blade out of the girls stomach releasing more blood. He stares at cloud as the girl falls releasing a strange greenish-turquoise ball. She falls as Cloud catches her. He stares into her eyes and sees the reflection of the man, and sees his eyes. As he continues to look at him he sees and evil so tormented and a soul so twisted. "Why?" he asks but he only gets a question  
in return. The man flies off. And Clouds friends try to make him feel  
better.  
Cloud wakes up in a rush. "SEPHIROTH." He stares at the sky and the Northern Crater. Cloud gets up and goes out of Kalm Town. He takes a long walk to a small patch of woods. Then he sits down. A dark figure appears.  
"The only one who has a destiney is the one who will fail to succeed. I have failed, but this time around I will succeed. And I chose to bring you into this as well. Cloud,"-Sephiroth. "NO! WE-I. Sephiroth? You are alive?"- Cloud. "Yes, so very much alive. And I have a small proposition, for you. Please, don't make your decision just yet. Think about it for awhile. Join me and my path to pure happiness. To find the Promise Land and bring true happiness to the next generation of life. I guarantee it's better than the wars that will be crossing the lands of this world. Cloud you will be given  
ultimate power, and complete peace."-Sephiroth. Cloud sat down as Sephiroth walked away. He was thinking about Sephiroth's  
proposal. Sephiroth's proposal was actually starting to become intriguing to Cloud as he realized he was beginning to change gradually as a person. And he was  
deeply frightened by that. He hadn't told anyone about the little chat he had with Sephiroth in the bushes. He knew they would freak. So he just went on without their knowing. He started to realize that these people that surrounded him were all people that could actually stay with him through the process but to be on his side is a little different. They were searching the northern crater for anything  
strange. Of course they didn't know about Sephiroths return. "Cloud are you sure you actually saw it here?"-Barret. "YES, IT WAS HERE"-  
Cid.  
They searched some more and found the black materia on the ground. They noticed a crack in the ground. "No it can't be. It's impossible. Sephiroth was-IS dead. This isn't right. There's something going on here, we should have and would have known something by now. Is there something we missed?  
Cloud do you know anything about this? You would tell us right? Cloud?  
Cloud? Do you know anything about this?"-Cid "NO! of course not, if I did I would tell you. You have to believe me."- Cloud. "I believe you cloud you would never do that would you. Cloud's not lying, I know he isn't he would never!"-Tifa. There was a large rock on the  
top of the Crater. They started to shake. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?"- Barret. Then a loud bang started to repeat itself, not thunder something more. Like an explosion that kept exploding. Then the rock fell and fell. "WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY IS EVERYTHING REPEATING ITSELF? THE HELL?"-Barret. Then a large static mark like a bad reception on a TV was flickering. Then a large room appeared in the craters place. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm happy that you made it here. I was getting worried Cloud. You guys aren't aware? Oh too bad. Cloud and I have an agreement, he's here to confirm his answer, right Cloud?"-Sephiroth. "THAT'S NOT TRUE IS IT CLOUD?"-Tifa. "...Yes it is  
true. Sephiroth I thought about it long and hard and I came up with an answer. I understand that it would be wonderful to have ultimate peace for  
everyone. And it would be great to not have another war, but I can't abandon my friends to fight helplessly against you. They don't understand you like I do. They think you're evil but I know you aren't. I don't think  
they would leave you alone, I know and understand why, they don't think that peace should be won by killing others to get it. It's like war, the thing we're trying to avoid. It's hard to just watch the world suffer but  
to kill so we can give it peace is, to me, senseless. However, I'm not  
rejecting your offer." -cloud. He starts to get a weird feeling in his stomach. He starts to have a change in his ideal way of life. "Sephiroth  
what are you ding to m..."-Cloud.  
"Cloud, your destiney is with me, to bring true happiness to the planet and the people who will roam it. The people who roam this planet wont be subdued to the battle as we have and there will be no pain and torment that we have suffered. It's a pain in the ass to have to keep on fighting, it's  
better to die than live in this era. NO GUNS, NO ARGUMENTS NO MORE!"-  
Sephiroth. "..Yes, I will join you, I will bring happiness to the planet. I will help  
you. There is no pain that I would want to endure."-Cloud.  
"CLOUD!"-Tifa "Tifa, I have to do this trust me, please, it will be okay, he's good. He was always good, he just never seemed to show it. Don't be scared."-Cloud.  
"No, Cloud, please, don't do this. This isn't.."-Tifa "Oh, Tifa, don't be so negative it's a good plan. I won't hurt the people,  
ill only release them. Don't worry, besides I won't try to do that to  
Cloud, he wouldn't be good use then, besides he's my new partner."-  
Sephiroth. Cloud walked over to Sephiroth and they just disappeared. Tifa ran for them  
but she was too late. "CLOUD!"-Tifa. Barret held Tifa and they left.  
Cloud walked to a large well.  
"This is..Nibelhiem..the well. Tifa! Sephiroth why are we here?"-Cloud  
"because I think you should know that you will be leaving all of this behind. You wont be seeing it anymore. All life and places will be gone.  
This will be but a memory."-Sephiroth  
"Yeah I know. But I'm still ready to do this. Is it time yet?"-Cloud "Not quite. We need to get the materia. The White materia. If we get this,  
then we will be ready."-Sephiroth  
  
Ancient Forest "Aerith, I know we don't usually do this often but we need your help, Cloud has joined forces with Sephiroth. We need you to try and stop them, I want Cloud back. They plan on bringing the promise land back, but they need to  
destroy the life first. Stop them or help us stop them please.'-Tifa  
She prayed and got up. She started to walk towards the shell house.  
Then Sephiroth started to speak.  
"I don't think so. You wont be stopping the process. I won't let you. I  
thought we had an understanding. If you can't comprehend the fact that  
we're doing this for the planet, then you deserve to be stopped. We're  
going to stop the wars and the weapon usage. This will be the most beneficial thing to happen to the planet. It's like recycling, we get rid  
of all the bad things and remove the force and turn it into something healthier, better, nicer, cleaner, and safer. This will be something for the ancients to be proud of. Besides if we do this there's more of a chance  
for the ancients to return."-Sephiroth She kept running. They found their way to the alter where Aerith was once praying. They drew their weapons. "Cloud, don't do this. Please. Stop."-  
Tifa "Cloud they want to destroy us if we don't stop making the planet better. That is the true code of a villain. You know what to do with them. Cloud,  
destroy them, now."-Sephiroth. Cloud drew his buster sword. "Tifa, I'm sorry, but you must stop, or I will  
be forced to advance."-Cloud.  
"Cloud! You're going to be my death? I cant believe this, don't do this  
it's not.CLOUD! COMEON IM YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND!"-Tifa  
"I'm sorry, Tifa, but you leave me with no choice. I have to do this."-  
Cloud Cloud draws his sword and gets ready for battle. He shakes his head hoping this would stop. He pauses and slices a long scar across Tifas face. She  
moves slightly the punches Cloud in the face, "Cloud STOP IT NOW!"-Tifa  
Cloud ignores her poor cry. Cloud takes his buster sword and cuts off Barret's gun. He slices off Vincent's right arm and then goes after Cid. "I  
will NOT stop, not if I can save the planet."-Cloud  
He keeps on fighting. He gets struck down by Red XIII. "Red. You of all people should know that this is good and it's worth all the life possible."- Cloud "Cloud, I know that it's not right to make any human being suffer any unnecessary torture and pain under any conditions. I may be young but I'm old enough to realize that this is not right, look at him Cloud, look at his power-hungry face, he's rabid with it. He's not going to be helping the planet, and even if he is, what if it doesn't work? He could destroy the planet. How will life be restored? You can't clone people not without the tools and everything will be gone and destroyed. All the proper equipment will be gone. Not even all the power of the ancients can restore life. It's  
not possible."-Red XIII  
"Red XIII, I think your wrong, I really do. This isn't some mindless attempt to steal the planet, or to save it for that matter. It's a fully  
planed method, we WILL save the planet."-Cloud Cloud then attacked and struck him down. He stabbed a person behind him.  
And turned around slowly to look, as everyone just stared. He saw his buster sword covered in blood. He saw the end attached to a white shirt. Tifa stood there gasping for breath. She held on to the end inserted into her stomach. She thought to herself, Did Cloud really do this to me? Did he  
really stab... me? She stared at it, watching the blood go all over her  
hands.  
"Cloud."-Tifa. "no.Tifa. Tifa, I."-Cloud He walked to her after removing the blade from the hole. She couldn't talk to much. She fell to the rocky ground. "Tifa, you were supposed to stop. You were supposed to let us continue. You shouldn't have continued. I-I'm  
sorry."-Cloud. "Don't be sorry, they didn't listen, and so they were rewarded with this loss. They deserve it. They needed to get hit by a consequence to really understand that it's useless and pointless to interfere with this. This is  
why we need to do this. No more fighting. No more hate. We will conquer  
these people."-Sephiroth. "I thought you said we will put them to peace, that they will be set free, THAT WE WOULD SAVE THEM FROM THE TEARENY OF DEATH! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL  
THEM LIKE THIS. I WILL NOT CONTINUE! YOU WILL NOT KILL PEOPLE FOR NO  
REASON, I NOW SEE THAT YOU HAVE NO GOOD INTENTIONS!! I NOW SEE THAT YOU  
MEAN TO RULE THE WORLD AS IF IT WAS YOUR OWN. I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL  
REMOVE ALL THAT IS UNHOLY! ALL THAT IS EVIL WILL PERISH!"-Cloud "SO, YOU PLAN TO KILL ME HUH? THAT LAST ATTEMPT ONLY SUCCEEDED BECAUSE YOU  
USED HOLY! WHERE IS HOLY NOW? ITS NOT HERE! YOU WILL DIE!"-Sephiroth  
Cloud took his sword and went after Sephiroth. Sephiroth dodged and  
countered it with a slice of his massamune. Cloud then ran his blade into Sephiroth's stomach. Sephiroth took the blade  
out of his stomach as if it were just a mere needle. He struck fiercely  
with lvl. 4Earth. Cloud then took all his anger and focused it on his sword, as he stood there staring, and waiting. He performed an Omni slash  
and blew Sephiroth's HP away. Sephiroth fell to his knees. "No..How.Why..the hell? I SHOULD HAE WON!. NO!!!!!....Finish me off. Kill me, end this embarrassment. You won, now finish the job. You will regret  
this, we could have made this planet better, healthier, and safer."- Sephiroth. "No. NOT yet. When this bade runs through your neck and you are twitching, that's when I will make the world healthier, safer, and better."- Cloud. He took his blade and put it in his neck and slowly severed his head  
from his body. The place flashed for a few minutes.  
  
They were rebuilding the Kalm Town when Cloud heard that there was a storm  
coming. He warned everyone. They packed up early, and left. The sky was unusually bright that night, and for the first time, it snowed.  
From then on the only evil that crossed the planet was a cold. 


End file.
